


the scientist

by haymee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1004, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haymee/pseuds/haymee
Summary: "vuelvo a casa, para encontrarme contigo"





	

voy a buscarte, a decirte ese "lo siento" que no logré decirte. y me arrepiento de no habertelo dicho antes. 

no sabes el ángel del que me enamoré, ese eres tú, pero no lo reconoces.

tenía que encontrarte,

 

 


End file.
